Surprise Visit
by RTLstuff
Summary: Beca is startled to find an unexpected guest when she arrives back in her room after a late shift at the studio. Femslash BecaxChloe Smut


_Shit! It's 12:05 already_

She hadn't realised how late it was. Beca thought she'd be back in plenty of time but apparently not. She'd been working overtime at the radio studio and had gotten so distracted listening to music that she hadn't noticed the time.

The reason she was worried about getting back to her dorm late was all down to one person, Kimmy Jin. With Beca's late nights out either with Bella rehearsals or working the night shift at the studio Kimmy had gotten tired of being woken up by her coming home during the am's, so she had made a rule for their shared room: at midnight the door gets locked. Beca didn't agree to this rule, especially seeing as Kimmy Jin seemed to never leave the room past 8pm, but there was nothing to be done about it. Getting locked out usually meant the need to either drop in on one of her fellow Bella's or on one occasion her father to spend the night. She didn't like doing either of these as she could feel she wasn't wanted.

This was why she was now running down her corridor praying that Kimmy hadn't locked the door yet. When she got to her room and pushed the door and expected to familiar resistance but instead the door swung open easily. Beca instantly registered two things when she looked into the room:

1. Kimmy Jin was nowhere to be seen and

2. A smiling red head was sitting on her bed.

"Chloe! What are you-" Beca started but before she finished she paused turned on her heels and slammed the door closed and locked it. "Ha! Suck it Kimmy Jin" Beca smirked to herself before turning back to Chloe.

Chloe raised an eyebrow questioningly but Beca didn't have the energy to explain. "Long story. Anyway what're you doing here?" Beca asked throwing her bag on the floor and throwing herself on the bed next to Chloe.

"I came by to check in on you" Chloe said "and I also wanted to apologise for Aubrey's attitude."

"Yeah, she does seem maxed out with stress" Beca said with annoyance mixed in with the small amount of sympathy. She knew the older Bella's had known each other for a while so Chloe must be able to handle Aubrey much better than the rest of them.

It was only her father's promise that stopped her from leaving the group. Well not entirely that, she really did enjoy spending time with Chloe and the other girls. Chloe most of all, there was something about the energetic upbeat ginger that she really liked, she couldn't place what it was but it was there.

"I'm glad you understand." Chloe began, relieved that Beca was so level headed about it "I know you'd really get along together if she could relax a little, but it's a lot of pressure running the Bella's."

"Yeah you're probably right." Beca admitted.

Then they fell into a slightly awkward silence, it was the first time the two girls had hung out alone together, unless you were counting the showers, which Beca didn't.

"I should probably get going, it's late and…" Chloe started and began to rise but Beca interrupted.

"You don't have to leave. I… I was planning on watching a movie, seeing as I have the room to myself tonight. You're welcome to stay" Beca tried to sound casual as she said this but it may not have appeared that way. It wasn't even a complete lie, she had been planning on watching something before bed, but she also wanted to finish a remix she was working on. She decided to drop the latter in order to spend time with Chloe if she could.

She was glad to see Chloe smile at this suggestion and make herself instantly comfortable on the bed awaiting the movie. Baca laughed at the gingers eagerness and stood up.

"Okay but first I need to get changed, I've been working all day and I'm starting to smell… ripe." Beca laughed at went to her wardrobe pulling out a baggy tee and pajma shorts. She considered asking Chloe to look away while she changed but she realised how unnecessary it was, so she started to change right there with her back to Chloe. She again thought back to their second meeting in the shower stalls. Why was it that she kept thinking of that event, sure it was kinda weird and embarrassing but it wasn't that big of a deal, was it? Her mind wandered around that event while she changed, mainly her focus was on the image of the naked dripping wet ginger that was now curled on her bed.

Baca cleared her head of these thoughts, once she changed she turned back to Chloe slightly rosy cheeked. She shouldn't think this way about her friend, it seemed intrusive.

Baca set up her laptop so the two could watch from the bed and after turning all the lights but one lamp off she settled down and started the movie. The movie they watched was a cheesy horror flick with all the clichés imaginable and the girls spent the majority of the movie mocking its bad acting and terrible plot.

When this movie finished at almost 2am Chloe convinced Beca to put on another movie. Apparently even though the horror movie was dreadful it still scared Chloe a little, so she wanted something lighter to watch now. The next movie Beca put on was a comedy that she'd watched many times before. The girls didn't speak while this movie played and both Beca and Chloe slowly slumped down to sleep unintentionally. It started with Chloe resting her head on Beca's shoulder and then with Beca falling completely horizontal. They didn't even get halfway through the movie before they were both out cold with Chloe rested on Beca's abdomen.

It was a few hours later when the DVD menu started looping that Beca stirred that she woke up and realised what had happened. She also realised that Chloe was sleeping on top of her. She didn't know what to do in this situation, nothing like this situation had ever happened to her before. She felt like she had to move her but in all honestly she didn't want to. The peaceful look she had as she slept was beautiful and the way her face twitched as she dreamt was adorable. Then Chole started moaning.

It wasn't subtle moaning either, the way you'd expect someone to sleep-moan, this was mouth wide open groaning. This was the moaning Beca had only ever heard the likes of on her computer. Beca thought she might have to cover the red heads mouth if she kept going, but that would most definitely wake her up and lead to a much more awkward situation.

"Beca!" Chloe moaned loudly making the situation much more awkward. She had to wake her up now before Chloe said anything else. Though what else could she say to make the situation worse. "Aubrey!" Chloe moan almost as loudly, making the situation worse.

"Chloe, wake up!" Beca half shouted shaking the girl and all she did in response was giggle and smile. It was adorable but not the response she wanted. "Chloe!" Beca shouted and this time the redhead bolted upright looking at Beca through bleary sleepy eyes. Beca sighed in relief.

"Beca…" Chloe released the name lustfully soft this time and then leaned in and kissed her like it was the most natural thing to do.

Shock froze Beca in that kiss, she lost all sense of reason and she didn't know what to do. Chloe tasted of peaches. Shouldn't she be pushing her away at this point? Chloe's lips were so soft and pressed against hers with just the right amount of pressure. As if via a bolt of electricity Chloe pulled back an inched and looked at Beca in shock and confusion.

"Beca? Wh- What's going-" but that was all she said before Beca kissed her again giving in to the desire she'd been denying herself for so long.

Both girls were fully conscious and partially undressed within seconds then as each of them tore at each other. Beca was the one who moaned now as the redheads fingers slipped into her shorts pressed against her wet panties. She must have moaned louder than Chloe had because a loud banging came from the wall next to them. They burst into quiet giggles and then moments later quieter moaning.

Though Chloe was clearly the one with more experience being with a woman Beca felt that she gave as good as she got. Either that or Chloe was incredibly easy to please. The excitement of tasting more of Chloe and being tasted by her in turn made multiple climaxes a breeze for Beca; something that she had never experience before. Though this was their first time they fell into a natural rhythm together. Beca found working Chloe's body easier than working the mixing desk on her computer. She quickly knew where to touch the fiery redhead to make her make different noises and how to blend them in just the right way. Before the night was out Beca made sure she heard Chloe's orgasmic melody. By the time the sun was rising they were both exhausted and drained and once again lying on top of one another, only this time without clothing.

They both slept through all 3 of Beca's alarms in the morning, both missing a couple of classes but when they awoke, they didn't care in the slightest.

Chloe was awake first and she immediately woke Beca up by planting kisses on her face and neck. Beca woke up giggling from a kiss that tickled her throat. She looked up at Chloe then and remembered the events of last night. She smiled and blushed.

"Hey." Beca greeted.

"Hey." Chloe greeted back biting her lower lip "So what exactly happened last night?"

"You don't remember? 'Cause I'm pretty sure it's tattooed onto my brain." Beca laughed.

"Oh I remember the good stuff." Chloe said arching an eyebrow "I'm just a little fuzzy on how it all started." Beca laughed loudly at this.

"Well… you were moaning in your sleep-" Beca began and already Chloe nodded like she'd figured it out "-and I think your dreams kinda bled into reality."

"Well it's not the way I would have planned it but I liked the way things panned out."

"Yeah I gotta agree with you on that." Beca said and then added "So what does this mean?"

"What does it mean? It means we've fucked."

"I mean long term"

"Well I'm certainly down for fucking you again" Chloe said leaning down and tracing a circle around the brunette's nipples lightly with her tongue. Beca sucked in a breath at the pleasant touch. "And who knows, maybe someday we could even fuck exclusively."

"I like the sounds of that" Beca smiled and bit her lip. She leaned in then and kissed the beautiful energetic upbeat ginger.

In that moment, in that passionate kiss on that hot sunny morning Beca realised that she was starting to fall for this girl. Though she knew that it was ridiculous after only knowing her for a couple of months, it was still true. She wanted to keep this girl by her side, whether that was as a friend or a fuck buddy or maybe something more, she didn't mind. She just needed this girl in her life.


End file.
